1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the manufacture of semiconductor memory devices and more particularly to a method of manufacture of vertical FET devices formed in trenches in a semiconductor substrate and the devices formed thereby.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, split gate flash memory devices have a misalignment problem and scaling down issues.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,938 of Solomon for "Method of Making a Trench Gate Complimentary Metal Oxide Semiconductor Transistor" shows a FET (Field Effect Transistor) with the source (S) and drain (D) regions on the substrate surface separated by a trench.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,391,506 of Tada et al. for "Manufacturing Method for Semiconductor Devices with Source/Drain Formed in Substrate Projection" shows a method for semiconductor devices with source/drain formed in substrate projection. A projection is formed in a substrate by anisotropic etching and a transistor is contained in the projection. The central portion of the projection covered with a gate electrode is formed as a channel region, and drain and source regions are formed on both sides of the projection by oblique ion implantation with the gate electrode as a mask. However, this reference differs from the configuration of the invention's split gate Flash with the source region at the bottom of the trench and the drain at the substrate surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,767 of Shimizu et al. for "MOS Type Field Effect Transistor and Manufacturing Method Thereof" shows a vertical SOI (Silicon On Insulator) transistor that has the source S and D regions on opposite ends of a trench. However the device is not a Flash memory.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,229,310 of Sivan "Method of Making a Self-Aligned Vertical Thin-Film Transistor in a Semiconductor Device" shows an EEPROM with a vertical orientation in a trench.